Liquid Sun
Old Snake After the Manhattan Incident, the world was slipping towards a state of total war, with restrictions on military intervention in foreign countries easing, fuelling the need for mercenaries. With the invention of OILIX in the 20th century by Dr. Kio Marv, the world's economy gradually changed from oil reliance to an eventual war reliance. Most world conflicts now rested heavily on the use of Private Military Companies. The five largest of these PMCs were run by a single mother company, known as Outer Heaven with Liquid Ocelot at its helm. In total, these five PMCs were enough to rival the entire United States Military. Liquid was planning his insurrection, and while the UN did not want to get involved, worrying that it could collapse the world's new "war economy", Roy Campbell had taken it upon himself to ensure the world is not plunged into total, never-ending war. Solid Snake, now suffering from inexplicable advanced aging, had taken to living his life in solitude. During a vist to the grave of Big Boss, he was approached by Otacon, who informed him that his old friend Roy Campbell was waiting for him. Campbell, now working in the UN's security council, had found Liquid lurking somewhere in the Middle East and Snake, hesitant at first, agreed to a simple mission: to assassinate Liquid. Gekko Three days later, Snake made it to the center of the Middle Eastern warzone, in the back of a truck disguised as a member of the local militia. Suddenly, however, the battle lulled, and Gekko descended from out of nowhere, slaughtering a number of the militiamen. Snake managed to escape detection and proceeded further into the city. Further on, Snake met up with the Metal Gear Mk. II inside a ruined building, which handed him a new device: the Solid Eye. Outside, battle ensued, but Snake made it through to the Militia's safehouse by assisting them with the battle. Inside the house, he met gun launderer Drebin, who offered his services to Snake at a price, which they decided could be provided through the Mk. II. Drebin provided him with an M4 Custom, free of charge. At first, the gun's trigger locked on him, but Drebin injected him with more up-to-date nanomachines which he stated would allow Snake to fire the weapon. Making his way through the war-torn Middle East, Snake eventually made it to the Advent Palace where his informants planned to rendezvous with him. He was surprised to find Meryl Silverburgh waiting for him, with her new CID unit, Rat Patrol Team 01. With Liquid in a camp up ahead, Meryl explained the SOP (Sons of the Patriots) system to Snake. When questioned, Snake claimed that he was there merely to assess threat of PMC activitys on the UNs refugee progams. After being ambushed by a unit of FROGS, which resulted in a fierce gunfight from the top of the Palace all the way to the basement, Rat Patrol and Snake parted ways. The B&B Corps Snake headed north towards the enemy encampment where Liquid had been staying, but after getting involved in another heated battle, he witnessed an entire militia unit get wiped out thanks to the Beauty and The Beast Unit. Shortly afterwards, the whole unit quickly dispersed, leaving Snake to observe the aftermath in awe. Moving forward into the PMC Camp, he made his way closer to Liquid before spotting Meryl and her Rat Patrol nearby. She called him on his codec, and although angry that he was indeed there to kill Liquid and not threat assessment, she had to begrudgingly let him continue as she felt she was in no position to stop him. However, before Snake could act, Liquid quietly commanded into his radio, "Activate it." Suddenly, all of the soldiers in the area, the Rat Patrol team included (with the exception of Johnny) fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth and violently convulsing. Snake was also affected, but not to the degree of the other soldiers. After a moment, Naomi Hunter appeared in front of Snake, injecting him with a syringe before disappearing. Snake was then carried to safety by Johnny, the only unaffected soldier in the area. See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4